


Ford alone, (but not as alone as he wants to be)

by DarylStorey



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bill's a jerk, Ford Pines' Portal Adventures, Ford is in trouble, Gen, Neverhuman AU, as he should be, not good at tags suggestions appreciated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylStorey/pseuds/DarylStorey
Summary: threw out the multiverse, there are many Stanford Pines, that live many different lives, most of them fall threw the portal, not all of them make it home. This Stanford Pines has been adrift for five years or maybe it's just been three, he's not sure. he wanders the multiverse alone, or at least that's what he wants. an extra dimensional being has taken it upon it's self to offer aid every time Ford finds himself in trouble. so far He has rejected it, he's learned his lesson eldritch beings from other planes of existence are not to be trusted. but then Ford finds himself trapped in the machinations of a being even more evil that Bill....a Sales man, and Ford is what's for sale.what do the mysterious Green eyes want, what are they hiding? as time runs out and a buying frenzy builds will Ford be able to get himself out of this mess? or will he find himself at the mercy of a new dream demon with nefarious plans?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thousand Natural Shocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961860) by [WDW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WDW/pseuds/WDW). 



> so this is inspired by the conclusion of WDW's amazing fic "A Thousand Natural Shocks" you don't need to read it before this, this should be a stand alone story if i'm doing it right. however it is a heart wrenchingly good story and one of my favorites so i encourage you to go read it some time and show WDW some love

The market was filled with noise, color, and mouth watering smells, for once Ford had honest money to spend and not a wanted posting in sight. He was new to this dimension and he thrilled at all the new sights and sounds, for a moment his guard drops and he is absorbed in his observations. He studies the stalls their contents, the nature of the venders, he watches the exchanges between venders and customers, the delicate social interaction of haggling and payment exchange. He took note of everything memorizing every detail, the way the natives’ secondary hands would clasp and nod at the conclusion of negotiations, how the antennae of the venders would twitch and turn as they studied the crowed for potential customers. Ford noted the subtle coloring of the natives faces how the vibrant colors would pulsate with the same energy of the individual’s gestures. 

Ford himself only drew a little attention he is not the only non-native in the market, he is still drastically outnumbered by the native peoples of the dimension they swarm around him in a swirl of vibrant colors and chirping clicks of their language. Nearby a fryer releasing a hissing cloud of steam filled with tang of seasonings and cooking meat. The smell reminds Ford why he has ventured out into this crowded market, his stomach growls loudly. Flames flair in the cooking fire of another food vender vegetables and meat sent flying into the air only to be caught skillfully in the pan once again, a testament to the vender’s skill and confidence. Ford watches knowing that the movement repeated, over and over again is not just an act of showmanship but an important part of the cooking process. The tossing motion prevents food from resting to long on the hot pan, this allows the vender to run his fire hotter and cook the food faster. 

Ford digs a handful of coins from his pocket and purchases some of the hot steaming food, the vender wraps the mess in an edible wrapper with practiced efficiency and hands over the food. Turning back into the crowed he considers the brightly clad natives realizing that his own dark clothes makes him stand out in this dimension so filled with vibrant colors. The magenta sun makes normally subdued colors shine and pop, lost in contemplation he pulls down the scarf covering his face and takes a bite of his meal. He pauses at a fruit stand and considers the produce, noting the vibrant colors, he takes another bite lost in his contemplations and half formed hypothesis. Taking into the consideration the dramatic coloring of the plant life of this dimension it is possible that the bright colors are more effective camouflaged than the more reserved greens and browns Ford favors. He spares a glance to the sun, in what way dose this sun differ from his own, that so many colors would be produced from the process of photosynthesis? Or is he making an assumption, perhaps he diversity and vibrancy of colors has nothing to do with the strange star but in the soil content? He glances down and digs a tow into the soil contemplative, soil content affects flower coloring back home, perhaps it’s like that, or maybe it’s a combination? He steps out of the main stream and kneels scooping up a small sample, he straightens shifting the dirt over his fingers feeling it noting the colors and textures, the dampness. He takes another bite of his food, automatically not really paying attention anymore, samples he should collect samples from different locations. He begins walking again, the market soil would be a poor sample, to many foreign influences, the constant foot traffic making the ground to hard and hostile for plant life. He continues to chew forgetting he had already swallowed his last bite of food the remainder of his meal clutched in his hand nearly forgotten. Where could he find suitable samples, dose he have what he needs to improvise a microscope?  


His hood is yanked back off his head, a massive hand clamps down on his shoulder and Ford is yanked back to the present. His head jerks up, the remainder of his food and the handful of dirt tumble out of his grasp. The grip on his shoulder is like iron, everything seems to shift into slow motion. He is being pulled back into an empty ally, a massive arm is being wrapped around his neck, words are being growled at him but he doesn’t understand them. He doesn’t need to understand, he acts, Ford takes a large step back unbalancing his attacker at the same time his arm comes up breaking the chock hold, and then he’s turning, twisting out of the iron grip. Ford is even deeper in the alley further away from a quick escape but he is out of his attackers reach and that’s a step in the right direction. His hand sweeps back his jacket and draws his gun his mouth set in a grim smile “not today” it’s a simple declaration he makes as he aims his gun his trigger finger tensing.  


Something slams into his gun hand and his shot goes off into the sky harmless. Ford reacts side stepping a second assailant only to be tackled by the first one. He slides backward struggling to keep his feet under him as he’s slammed into the alley wall and his gun is sent skidding across the ground, a fist drives itself into Fords stomach. Ford clasps his hands together and drives them hard against the bounty hunters back, and then the second hunter is on him. Ford twists pulling one of his attackers with him twisting the being around as he uses the bulky figure as a shield. His gun is in the dirt not far away, he’s out numbered all these two bounty hunters need to do is stop him from getting away and wear him down. The weapon in the dirt just out of reach is what Ford focuses on as he wrestles to break free, that gun was his equalizer. With a heave, Ford throws his shield into the other hunter and dives for his gun. He slides in the dirt his hand fumbling with the weapons grip, behind him the two being struggle and fumble to come after him. Ford can feel them looming over him as he grips the gun he rolls and fires. The two figures fall, Ford pants there in the dirt but a distant shout bring him out of his daze, these two might not be alone. More goons could be on their way, he scrambles to his feet and runs for the alley entrance. The bright colors and friendly chatter of the min thoroughfare beckon to him promising safety and a quick getaway lost in a dense crowed. Even as his heart races with exhilaration he lets out a sigh of relief his run settling into a steady rhythm as he picked up speed.  


The market was right there, the bright happy colors a sharp contrast to the sudden violence Ford was fleeing from. All thoughts of soil samples and scientific exploration are long forgotten as plans to get out of this dimension take priority. The thought saddens Ford, he liked this dimension the people were kind and the world was beautiful but he couldn’t afford to stay could risk capture. Pain, fire works go off in Fords skull as he collides with something as solid as a wall. Stunned Ford falls to the ground, he can taste blood, his glasses are lost washing the world around him into blurry abstracts, his eyes watering his brain screaming in pain he squints. He can almost make out a slight haze in the air before him weakly reaches hand and feels the solid surface it hums slightly with a pulsating warmth. Unconsciousness was slowly claiming Ford his brain sluggishly trying to make sense of running into a wall that he can’t see. Large figures tower over Ford he tried to rise, tried to put up a resistance as hands grabbed him. Weakly he tries to get his feet under himself, but he only manages to trace zigzags in the ground as he’s dragged away. Darkness descends as Ford loses his fight to unconsciousness, he’s barely aware of the chilling sensation as a stasis pod closes around him and activates.


	2. In Trouble ...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford begins working on a plan to escape and is irritated by a brief visit from something he'd rather not have to deal with

The heavy clunking of the guard droid slowly approached, each step rattled and clunked the walkway groaning under its weight. The steady measured steps synchronize with the regular pulsing hum of the forcefield, slowly the droid passed the cell and the clanking clicking footsteps fade away down the walkway leaving only the steady pules of the forcefield. Ford didn’t move, he remained seated on the small coat in his cell his eyes blindly staring at his cuffed hands, which hung limply in front of him. He had been siting like this ever sense he woke up in this cell, his mouth bitter with the chemical tang of a stasis pod. He was thinking, they had stripped him of his coat and all his possessions, his weapons his tools. He didn’t know who had captured him this time, he didn’t really care, being captured was never a good thing. He bowed his head adopting a posture of dejected defeat, so that focused calculation of his expression couldn’t be read. he counted, the steady pulsing of his cell was as steady as a clock. Time passed the guard droid approached and passed, Ford would restart his count. The droid continued its rounds never faltering never deviating from its pattern, form its programing. Ford nodded and smiled, his head still bowed, he schools his expression before straightening up and scooting back on his coat leaning against the wall he slouched closing his eyes. he was exhausted, his side aced from the blows he had taken during his capture. the stinging in his knuckles was a small consolation, reminding him he had given as good as he had gotten. he lets out a sigh his shoulders relaxing as he struggles to release the pent-up tension, the way the android’s steps echo this prison is massive, and he has no idea where the exit is. He must rest, he can’t escape this labyrinth if he’s too tired to keep his eyes open. "common nerd off to bed, you’re no good to science or anyone when you’re this tired," the memory of the gruff words and steadying hands guiding him to bed make him smile.  
he answers the voice in his head with a tired yawn “ok Stanly, but just for a minute”. The logic is sound, as much as Ford hates to acknowledge it he must rest. He leans his head back and lets the exhaustion claims him, lets his mind drift off into a slumber that he hopes will be brief.

********  
Green eyes, six of them glow luminously before him, “you’re in trouble again” it is a statement, tinted with a weariness that Ford finds irritating.  
“I am aware” he snaps, he glowers around at the shadowed mindscape irritated, he was hoping that his sleep would be to shallow for this to happen “it is a situation I will be rectifying briefly”.   
“you need help” something about that voice bothered Ford, it was tinted with something he knows, something he wants to trust, he shoves those feelings aside.  
“I’m not interested in any deals” he growls at the eyes, he’s learned his lesson he wont fall for the same tricks again.  
The voice loses all its ethereal qualities as it lets out an exasperated sigh, Fords heart aches at the noise, grief, regret, a deep longing that he’s never quiet managed to forget. Ford clinches his fists the voice is trying to manipulate him, it must be. “it’s not a deal” the ethereal qualities are back, but the ache in his heart persists, he can hear it know the familiar cadences woven into the otherworldly tones “listen, I just want ‘a….”.  
“stop it!” he closes his eyes pressing his palms into his watering eyes, Ford fights the wave of emotion flooding him “stop using his voice, stop trying to use him”  
the voice is filled with compassion and sorrow “o, Poindex…..”   
“don’t you dare” Ford snaps, he points a trembling finger at the glowing eyes, they seem to wince, “don’t you dare call me that, you are not allowed to call me that, that was his nickname for me, not yours”  
silence, Ford could almost see the slight expression of hurt in the eyes, slowly they blink and when the voice returns it has been stripped of emotion, a dry neutral tone, “I am sorry Stanford, I do not wish to trick you, I wish to help, please...” a tremble sneaks into the voice again and it stops as if trying to gain control “let me aid you”  
“nothing is for free and your kind asks to high a price” Ford is cold and determined he won’t allow himself to be toyed with, not again.  
Another sigh, “fine then” the dry neutrality melts away, the gruff new Jersey cadences startle Ford as dreamless sleep claims him “get some sleep you look awful” and the eyes and voice are gone.


	3. Chapter 2: out of the frying pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford makes his bid for freedom

Ford wakes feeling rested and this leaves him feeling uneasy, he doesn’t know what to make of the green eyes. The extra dimensional entity seemed to be the antithesis of Bill, where Bill would torment and seek to rouse him from sleep to do as he bid the green eyes would simply leave, allowing him to rest. Ford's interactions with Bill in retrospect had been blatant bids to appeal to Ford vanity and exploit his insecurities, the green eyes seemed to speak plainly and would in comparison accept Fords refusal. It must be a tactic a play of some kind, the green eyes wanted something, they were hiding something. 

Ford rubs his face, shaking off the fog of sleep, he doesn’t know what to make of the green eyes but he doesn’t trust them, extra dimensional being are not to be trusted. he doesn’t know how the green eyes gained access to his mindscape, he doesn’t know what they want, but he does know they want something. 

He keeps his eyes closed and listens the guard clanks past and as soon as his steeps begin to fade down the walk way he springs into action, alert his movements sure and decisive. First, he removes his restraints with a practiced ease a small twinge of pride at how easy it has become, he runs his hands over the wall beside the force field his fingers lightly dusting over the surface looking for the seam he knows is there. When he finds, it he jams the opened cuff into the small crake using it like a pry-bar to work the panel open. He chews his lip reaching inside he grasps blindly at the wiring inside and yanks, the forcefield die’s and Ford is free to leave. He moves swiftly and silently moving in the same direction the guard went, he steps lightly along the walk way moving past cells ignoring startled glances and shouts. He tries to calculate how much time has left before his cell is discovered empty, he doesn’t have much time. he glances out over the railing to the drop below. Glowing forcefields lit the space with their eerie glow he can’t see the bottom. He twists looking upward to a distant ceiling, he needed to go up, it’s always up in places like this, Ford dosen't like that.

He needs an elevator, or stairs, an elevator was a dead end, a new space to cage him in, but if he went with the stairs he would be breathless and fatigued after only a few flights. He ducks I into an alcove holding his breath as a guard passes, his heart matching the steady clomp of the droid’s steps. An alarm rings in the back of his head, the droid should have noticed him, the hair on the back of his neck stands on end he feels someone watching him. 

He keeps moving, he’s going to run out of time he can’t afford to indulge in the paranoia. A soft bell dings, Ford flinches and hides turning in a crouched stance ready to fight or flee. A small elevator door slides open spilling a warm golden light into cold eerie glow of the prison block. the elevator is small a simple Maintenance elevator, the analytical part of Ford’s brain notes that the soft ding is the same as the elevators back home, and the same of every elevator he had encountered sense. He slides inside cautious studying the small space his posture tense, the door slides closed making a load clunk as they seal, Ford flinches. The elevator doesn’t move, he’s trapped locked in, Ford’s heart begins to race, his eyes dart around the small space, he’s panicking. Taking a steady breath Ford closes his eyes “stay calm work the problem” Ford climbs the hand bar and pushes open the ceiling access and climbs out. The elevator shaft is dark and smells sharply of mechanical grease and stale rubber. He can see the access ladder that runs up the shaft, he begins to climb. 

It’s not a perfect solution, the climb ahead of him is going to be long, but the elevator shaft isn’t as exposed as a stairwell and less confining than the elevator it’s self. The climb is long and hard Ford focuses on placing his hands and feet one rung at a time, not letting himself rush and flair draining himself of much needed energy. Gradually his mind begins to drift, what was the green eyes game, for the past two years they had pestered him. Every time he got in trouble, every time he was a little to close to danger those glowing green pests would make an appearance. Every-time it was the same, an observation about his situation, a urgent warning, and then an offer of aid. Ford didn’t trust them, they were hiding something, they were after something. As much as Ford distrusted the extra dimensional being, as much as he wanted to distrust it, something in him couldn’t bring himself to banish the being from his mind. He knows he can, the green eyes hadn’t been invited, so Ford is free to banish them whenever he chooses. But the eyes kept reminding him of his brother, it wasn’t obvious, the being was subtle in the manipulation, it was in the cadences, the way of speaking the snorts and grumbles. Ford knows it’s a ploy, a way for the entity to get past his guard, but as much as he hates the being for using his brother in such a way, he can’t send it away because it would be to much like sending his brother away all over again. He pauses his breath heavy sweat beading on his forehead, he leans into the ladder pulling himself in and resting. He looks up trying to gage how much further he needs to go, how much further he can go. He takes a deep breath, he needs to keep going he can’t give up. He spots an access door and taking a deep steady breath he sets off again, one rung at a time. He pushes at the access door breathing a sigh of relief as it swings inward and he climbs in bracing against the wall in the small closet like space. He leans over bracing against his knees taking deep steadying breaths, he tries to calm his heart and listen for anything outside of the small dark space he’s found himself in. he lets out a long deep breath, he just needs to rest, to catch his breath, then he can continue the climb. he just needs a minute then he can keep moving.

the door is yanked open and light floods the small room blinding Ford, he flinches rising his hands to shield his eyes. A large hand grabs him by the front of his shirt and he is yanked forward into the blinding light. briefly dazed Fords blinks, he feels the ruff hands, he twists moving to step behind the source of the grasping hands he strikes out with his elbow. He’s been pulled into a hall filled with massive muscular goons that tower over him. they glower down at him and he strikes. Punching jabbing ducking and twisting, he uses their number against them using turning and ducking to use the different men as shields from each other till the lot of them are tripping and stumbling over each other in a hopeless tangled mass. Breathing hard Ford can feel himself fading, he’s already fatigued from the climb and there are to many goons for him to have a hope of overpowering them. He makes a dive for the door back to the elevator shaft beyond. It wasn’t safer but perhaps he would be able to force the men into a funnel so he could fend off one at a time. He was already calculating, even fighting one at a time he wold be greatly encumbered, his progress threw this facility, it would cost him time time he didn’t have. He needs to find the exit, he can’t continue blindly running around, maybe if he managed to take the leader hostage.

a hand wrapped around his extend arm, he’s still in the hallway exposed and out numbered. Focus, Ford scolds himself he grasps the hand with his free hand and uses the strong limb to swing himself around and into a kick that landed in his attacker’s face. The behemoth goes down but his grips remains strong. Ford claws at the first clinched around his arm but more of the goons are descending on him, he’s anchored, he can’t move, he strikes out blindly punching gouging and scratch. They give up trying to grab him and grasping clawing hands are replaced with fists. Ford stubbornly stays on his feet as blow after blow knocks the wind out of him. He goes down on one knee, Blood begins pouring down his face as his nose is flattened for a second time, his vision turns red as another blow catches him in the eye. A fist collides with his temple, his head crakes to the side, fireworks go off behind his eyes and he crumples darkness swallowing his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in this Au, Ford and Stan made up before the portal incident, because of that the portal incident played out a little different, a lot different.


	4. Chapter 3: Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse, or more like Ford beginning to see who bad it is. green eyes gets to be a little smug.

“it’s getting worse” the green eyes were mater of fact.   
Ford wanted to growl at them, to snap at them “I know” he speaks simply.  
“you need help” the green eyes seem to plead with him.  
“I wont accept help from you” he doesn’t raise his head.  
he startled by a resigned sigh “so stubborn,” Ford waits for the bargaining the argument “that will take time”  
“what?!” Fords head snaps up, he squints trying to read the eyes, to find a hint of human expression in the glowing green depths.  
“I am going to arrange help for you that dose not come from me” the voice is smug   
“that’s not what I meant, I don’t want you to help me” Ford panics he still doesn’t know what the eyes are after, what they are going to demand in exchange for the aid “if you arrange it its still help form you”  
“not if the individual I point in your direction would come to your aid regardless” Ford can’t mistake it this time the voice is gloating, he’s been caught on a technicality “the person I’d be helping is him, not you, I’d be helping him to accomplish his ultimate goal, the fact you will benefit will be pure happenstance” the voice is almost singing now.  
“no!” Ford isn’t ashamed of the desperation in his voice.  
the eyes are already fading, the voice becomes somber “it will take time Ford, you are in greater danger than you realize please hold on”  
*******

Fords head was on fire, light pierced threw his eyes and stabbed at his frontal lobe. he groans and raises his hand to cover his face, block the light searing threw his eye lids. His hands are bound together again, he feels thick plush cushions underneath him his weight sinking him further into them. A cold compress his pressed against the throbbing goes egg over his temple. Fords hands automatically grasps it pressing it in place leaning his head into the soothing coolness letting out a piteous moan.   
“there there” a hand gently pats his hands “please excuse me, the doctor warned me you might be light sensitive”

Ford feels the diming of the lights and tentatively crakes open his one good eye the other swollen shut. A large man with a massive protruding gut stand over Stanford grinning down at him in a friendly manner. “Dr. Pines it is a pleasure to make your aquatints” the man speaks softly but in a way, that clearly indicates he is normally the loud and boisterous type.

“I am Cleairk, of Cleairk’s and company, finest auction house in all the multiverse” he bows and offers Ford a hand to shake.  
Ford glances down at the offered hand considering but he is not interested in removing the compress from his head. He wiggles his fingers suggestively drawing attention to his bound hands. Cleairk chuckles “yes, yes of course please forgive me, I will take no offense if you don’t”

It is then that Ford notices the two rather large goons standing behind him, towering over his chair. The world spins as he tilts his head back and closes his eyes again leaning forward in an effort to make the world stop spinning. “where am i? why am I here?” Ford grimaces at how weak and dazed he sounds

“Stanford Pines,” Cleairk speaks his name as if it’s a title, ignoring his question “I never thought I’d live to see a Stanford, you are quite the fine specimen”

“a?” was Ford’s translator acting up

“there are quiet a few of you flitting around the multiverse, but when you consider how large and full of people that multiverse is ya’ll are still a rather rare bunch” he grins, and Ford is reminded of a large toothy predator “a rather valuable bunch”  
Ford closes his eyes, so he was in this mess again “you work for Bill,”

Cleairk lets out a snorting chuckle “Bill, Bill Cypher o heavens no” he wipes away an imaginary mirth tear “no, no I have no interest in the currencies Bill trades in”

“then what do you want with me?” Ford tries to shift but finds his feet have been bound as well, the pounding in his head has eased leaving him to become aware of other pains throbbing threw him. 

“I am a business man, an auctioneer, my trade is in finding what several parties want and offering those people an equal opportunity to offer their best price for it” he turns to a drink cart and begins pouring himself a drink, “may I offer you something?”  
Ford ignores the offer “the only party interested in me is Bill” he tests his bonds discreetly.

Cleairk chuckles again, its lower more threatening “you under estimate yourself Dr. Pines.” He swirls his drink in it’s glass “Bill has many allies, many agents all of them vying for his favor all willing to pay handsomely for that favor, rebels and resistance fighters want you, for your knowledge, for your technical expertise, several governments want you simply because someone else wants you. Many of the people you have swindled, cheated, and stolen from are also willing to dig deeply into their pockets for a chance to take revenge. And then there are the board and the curious, people with more money than sense looking for their next conversation piece”

Ford tries to work his feet free a large hand lands on his shoulder a clear warning “you hand me over to Bill and you as good as dooming the multiverse”

Cleairk smiles down into his drink “so melodramatic,” Ford tries to flinch away as Cleairk leans down and grasps his jaw forcing his head up. The man’s eyes study Ford’s blood stained face appraising it for value his mouth presses into a thin frown “caption, I believe I told you to handle the merchandise gently”

One of the behemoths towering over Stanford turned his eyes to the floor “my apologies sir, we encountered more resistance than anticipated”

Cleairk turns Fords head uncomfortably studying the swollen eye he tuts “it’s going to be weeks before he’s show ready” he turns Fords head the other way appraising the broken nose the bruises blooming across his face and neck the blood matting his dirty tangled hair “no, no, this wont do, we need to get you back to pristine condition”

Ford jerks his head back and free of Cleairk’s grasp “I’m not a commodity” he snaps then winces the sudden movement causing nausea to rise in his stomach. 

Cleairk pats Ford gently on the cheek, “everyone is a commodity Doctor, caption see that the merchandise is seen to. I want him well on his way to presentation ready” he walks away waving his hand dismissively.

Ford is lifted from the from the cushions and the two goons begin to drag him away by his arms. He struggles kicking his bound feet, he searches for purchase, to brace himself to pull away but he is powerless as he is carried threw a door way into who knew what lay beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i'm doing six sights, or green eyes as Ford calls him some justice, he's a great character and one of the reasons finally said screw it i'm going to write a fanfic. for those of you who haven't read " A Thousand Natural Shocks" i'm trying to not give to much away i'm probably doing a terrible job. enjoy


	5. Chapter 4: check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford gets some medical care and a little unsolicited advice

The green eyes had warned he was in trouble, he had Cautioned Ford that the danger was greater than he realized. Ford closed his eyes and squirmed in his restraints, the hospital bed squeaking under him slightly but the padded restraints didn’t budge. The two goons who had dragged him in here and strapped him down and left him alone in the dimly lit room. He’s nearly certain they are still close by, standing guard, keeping vigil. He clinches his fists and twists his wrists in their restraints tugging gently hoping to feel a catch, a slight give, any indication that he can work his way free. Frustrated he tries to kick out to yank is legs free but the ankle restraints hold just as firm. The stops his struggling and huffs in frustration trying to shake his blood crusted hair out of his eyes but it sticks to his forehead. The room is dim but not unpleasant, the bed is, was clean before Ford had been ruffly bound to it. The walls are a soft pastel color, medical equipment stands at attention in the corner clean and pristine. The doctor that enters the room is reptilian and somehow his expression is gentle and reassuring. Ford tenses, uncertain of what is about to happen.  
“hello, Mr.…” the doctor scans the chart in his hand “o ..Dr. Pines please forgive me,” he pulls a pin light form his pocket and approaches Stanford’s bedside.  
“I am Dr. Hisp” he sines the light in Fords good eye testing his pupils reaction “lets see about getting you on the mend”   
the doctor works quickly and gently looking in his ears, up his nose in his mouth, gently he examines the swollen eye. Ford tenses as the scaly hands push up his shirt exposing the mosaic of bruises, scares, and cuts. “please inform me where it hurts” placing his hands together the doctor gently feels along Fords torso gently applying pressure here and there, Ford hissing at the sharp complaint from his bruised, no broken, they where definitely broken ribs.  
“everything hurts” Ford hisses in pain  
the doctor chuckles gently, not in a cruel or condescending way, but as if he himself realized how silly the question had been “very well, are any of the pains particularly sharp? Does anything feel broken or ruptured?”  
Ford closes his eyes as a fresh throb of pain goes threw his head “my head, I think some ribs are broken, hard to tell past that” his breath hitches as the Doctor shoves a stethoscope under his shirt to listen to his heart.   
The cold metal against his skin startles Ford and he gasps, and then the pain from his bruised chest makes his hiss. Dr. Hisp listens for a moment before moving the stethoscope, Ford reflexively takes a breath every time the stethoscope comes to a stop.   
Finally satisfied Dr. Hisp nods and sits up “you’re pretty banged up, I’m worried abut a concussion, I’d also like to have a chest x-ray done to confirm my suspensions there,..” he begins scribbling in his charts, nurse materializes at the doctors side “I’m afraid we’re going to have to remove your cloths, we’ll provide you with a rob”  
For a second Ford feels hope and he readies himself to spring into action the second his bonds are removed. The guards are far enough away, if he can get the jump of these two he might have enough of a running start. He thinks he can retrace the rout he was dragged down to get to the clinic. He was betting Cleairk isn’t the type to put up with long walks to the parking lot so to speak. If there’s a way out of this place it’ll be close to Clearik. Ford clinched his fist and tries to steady his heart, he needs to keep a steady head he needs to focus, he…..   
Hope dies and heat begins to rise in his cheeks as the nurse pulls out a pair of scissors. Ford squirms again, trying to shy away from the nurse, his heart race if for a new reason. As the nurse get closer Ford’s impending humiliation makes him desperate , “please” the plea slips past his guard as a yelp, his ears burn with shame.  
The nurse smiles reassuring him “don’t worry I’m a professional and will treat you with as much dignity as I can” moving slowly so that Ford can fallow his movement he begins to work.  
“I promise this is completely Necessary” the nurse continues to speak in a calm soothing tone as he cut down the center of Fords sweater exposing his torso.   
He begins working his way down the right sleeve, “in addition to being a possible source of infection, your clothes limit our access to your injures,” he starts on the left sleeve “this enables us to treat you without aggravating your injuries”.  
The nurse works slowly speaking to Ford as if he were a skittish animal. Ford feels as if he is being pealed, he clinches his fists as he is exposed every scare, brand and humiliating tattoo. The Nurse turns the scissors on his boxers “no,” as Useless as it is Ford try’s to twist himself out of the nurse’s reach, he pleads with his eyes “please”.  
The nurse hesitates for a heart racing minute and then offers Ford an understanding smile, “tell you what, lets get you cleaned and patched up first, I’ll leave this” he sets down the scissors on a near by table “till we’re ready for that gown, how dose that sound?”.  
Ford could almost cry with relief he nods and relaxes again, at least he is being permitted this small dignity “thank you”.  
“just relax, no one is going to hurt you” the nurse begins cleaning Fords wounds, applying salves and disinfectants.  
“sorry” Ford grits his teeth as his many cuts sting and burn under the gentle ministrations “being held against my will puts me on edge”  
“yes of corse” the nurse averts his eyes focusing on his task “sorry,” he’s silent for a moment “don’t fight, if you don’t fight you will be unharmed,”  
Fords mouth sets into a stubborn line and he turns his head away “really you’re exceedingly valuable, Clearik prides himself in providing the highest quality of merchandise, he wants you in as pristine condition as possible”   
Ford snorts “I am not merchandise”  
“everyone is merchandise” the words are spoken softy, with resignation, they startle Ford and he stares up at the youthful face that suddenly carried a world weariness to old for it.  
What did it mean, what kind of place was this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow chapter upload I kept going back and forth on this chapter


	6. Chapter 5: True North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what are the mysterious green eyes up to?

Six Sights was very familiar with how stubborn a Ford can be, they were famous for it even more so than their brilliant minds or the extra digits. That stubbornness paired with the broken trust inflicted on them by Bill made most all Fords hesitant to accept help, and even slower to trust. It called for careful handling, push too hard or in the wrong way and all his planning and scheming would be useless. Yes, Six Sights knew Fords, as similar all the Fords were, they were all different, they were all still Ford, but they were Fords that had experienced different things and were nursing different wounds.   
This Ford, the Ford that so desperately need help and so adamantly refused even the smallest bit of aid, he was possibly the most stubborn. The normal ticks and ploys were not going to work, six sights couldn’t reveal his favorite form to this Ford couldn’t lift the veil on the mindscape he had made, no those tactics would backfire.   
Six Sights found who he was looking for slouched in a cave watching a fire, his bulky figure covered in layers of armer and cloth. The glass eyes of his mask glow in the firelight, making his ominous appearance even more foreboding. Six Sights waited, slowly the shoulders relaxed and the chest began to rise and fall in the steady rhythm of a deep and peaceful sleep. Six Sights moved into the mindscape as easily as stepping into another room.   
He likes the mindscape its always warm, a friendly tease greats him “long time no see, hows it hanging six eyes”  
Six Sights chuckles wryly “good to see you again old friend, I’ve found something you’ve been looking for”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter i'm afraid, i've got the next five chapters ruffed out i promise i'll try to not leave anyone hanging to long.


	7. Chapter 6: If at first you don’t succeed PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford reflects on some past wisdom given to him and figures out how to slip away

Ford is bone weary; the pain had finally begun to dull wich was a mixed blessing. If his pain was fading that meant the medication was beginning to take effect, medication that dulled his senses and slowed his mind.  


His injures itched, itching was a good thing, itching meant has was healing or was that just something his mother told him to stop him from scratching at his stiches when he was a boy. The gown they gave him is light, he doesn’t like the feel of the artificial fabric against his skin, he misses his sweater, the wool was soft and slightly scratchy, but it was always warm. His head felt filled with cotton, childhood memories and random thoughts running rampant threw the warm fog of his mind. He shakes his head trying to focus, he doesn’t have the leaser of drifting off in this drug induced fog.  
Its late, the lights have been turned out only the glow of his monitors illuminate the room. He suspects he’s being watched, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. He tries to twist had hand around to feel the clasp and lock, he closes his eyes focusing he breathes and tries clear his head, he tries to remember.  
****  
Stanly was laughing, a big belly laugh in that deep baritone, Ford tries to bloke it out focusing on his fingers and the tools grasped in them. The laugh is infectious and Ford can’t stop the chuckle escapes and that breaks of a dame, laughter spills out of him and doubles over his shoulder quaking. The picks tinkle as they hit the ground falling from Fords grasp “Sixer I knew you were all fingers but this is ridicules”.  
Ford is gasping for breath “your making me laugh” a takes a deep gasping breath “stop making me laugh” he kneels down to pick up the dropped picks.  
“they’re basic cuffs Sixer,” Stanly wipes away the laughter tears with his bandaged fingers “and they’re in front of you”  
Ford twists his wrists and works the tools back in the locks “how on earth did you figure out how to do this?”  
Stan leans back in the kitchen chair he’s siting in, they are in Fords Kitchen, the Kitchen in his cabin in Gravity Falls. Its’ warm in his Kitchen outside snow is falling and two cups of hot coco sit steaming on his table. Stan picks up his coco and blows, his fingers are looking better, they still seem to be stiff and Ford can still catch Stan grimacing in pain now and again but they are looking better.  
“you get good at a lot of things if you get enough opportunities to practice” Stan grins over his mug at Ford as he takes a sip.  
Ford grins as he feels something catch but then the pike slips and her curses “your coco’s gona get cold Sixer”.  
“I’ve almost……” the pike slips again and Ford growls.  
“here let me show you something” Stan puts his coco down and scoots his chair closer to ford reaching for his cuffed hands.  
“but your fingers?”  
Stan shoots Ford one of those sales man smiles, “listen Sixer, being able to pick a lock is only part of being an escape artist, its an important part, but an even more important part is using your eyes to see what has you trapped, to see what it is you’re really escaping”  
Stan depresses a small leaver next to the lock and the cuff pops open freeing Ford, Stan hands Ford his coco and settles back into his chair. “keep practicing Sixer, lock piking is just a skill, but escapology that’s an art form” He sets the toy hand cuffs on the table with a flourish and chuckles “skills take practice, art takes eyes”.  
Ford chuckles into his coco “when did you get all philosophical”  
Stan snorts “common Sixer you know I’m full’f bull” he takes a long drink of the hot drink letting out a contented sigh “ ’m sorry ’m not so good with the words, when my hands are all healed up I’ll show you how its done,”  
Ford picks up the cuffs and smiles at his brother “until then I’ll keep practicing”  
****  
Ford opens his eyes he’s back in the hospital bed tied down, he blinks away the tears and shakes his head. “thank you, Stanly,” he speaks outload to ground himself “still looking out for me, use my eyes look at the problem, figure out what I’m to get out of”.  
He sits up and pulls at the cuff her looks down at it how it’s put together how it’s keeping him tied to the bed. He smiles when the pieces fall into place, he twists his hand and nimbly begins to work at the cuff. Unlike the toy hand cuffs and their emergency release these cuffs didn’t have a simple quick release, but they were made to hold those who wanted to get away, to hold down people who were panicked and thrashing and that was the key. First one restraint fell away then the other and Ford was free to use his hands to free his ankles.  
he is out of the bed and pressed against the wall next to the door, he listens and slowly crakes open the door. His guards are outside, he can’t leave that way he circles the room. Running his hands over the walls looking for another way out of the room, he felt the cold metal under his finger tips felt the steady background hum of massive engines and machinery. Ford know that hum, he closes his eyes and focuses he can hear it, he’s in space, in a massive ship or station. He opens his eyes and smiles he knows where to look, he moves over to the medical equipment and slides in behind it to find what he knew would be there. A removable panel, he pushes at it and reveals the passage designed to move the heavy equipment and administer maintenance. The passage is a small one and looks to service all the rooms in this medical wing. Ford moves inside the tunnel stooping in the low space and pulls the panel closed behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> several people have given Stanly some experience as a lock pick and general escape artist and i love it so i'm running with it.  
> i wanted to get something posted this weekend and while this chapter is longer i opted for breaking it into two small chapters so i could get something posted, sorry. i've got some stuff going on but i'm trying to keep this up  
> thanks for readying please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 6: If at first you don’t succeed PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think i'm getting the formatting on this site figured out :)  
> so ya this chapter probably didn't need to be split in two but i was dealing with stuff so....

In the darkness, he feels his way along searching with his hands for an exit. He presses forward blindly seeking to get as far away as he can, then his hand presses against the cool familiar surface of another panel, he presses his hand against it, closing his eyes he waits. He tries to sense what is in the room on the other side of that access panel, but ultimately all he can do is push open the access panel. As he steps into the empty room he lets go of a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. It’s another medical room, identical to the one he’s just escaped. he moves to the door and crakes it open, the hall outside is brightly lit but empty. Alarms go off in the back of his mind, the ship must be filled with staff, the completely empty hall and prevailing quiet puts him on edge. He closes the door and looks around the new room, he spots the monitor mounted in the wall. A simple touch brings the screen to life, filling the dark room with blinding light and Ford freezes. he hesitates, a deer in the headlights he’s overwhelmed with the feeling that he is being watched. He remembers being yanked out of the elevator, how had they known he was there?

Paranoia fills his brain with blaring alarms, his heart hammers into his throbbing ribs, filling his ears with the sound of his own rushing blood. He takes a deep calming breath, he can’t afford this, he can’t let himself wallow petrified with the fear of unseen eyes. He begins to tap sorting through the ships directory. His thoughts begin to slow, he wasn’t going to get very far if he kept running around blindly, he needed a map.

He sorts through the massive jumble of information on the prison he now founds himself trapped in. his mind begins racing again, he needs a plan, somewhere outside in the hall he could hear marching. they were drawing closer; did they know he was here in this room? 

He’s in the middle of the room climbing onto the bed before he can fully process stepping away from the monitor. He doesn’t know how he knows about the panel hidden there, over the bed, but he finds it and crawls inside, pulling it close behind him. He doesn’t know where it leads, doesn’t know if it’s any safer than the room he’s just left, but he needs to do something, he needs to move, he can’t stay in one place, like pray paralyzed by its fear. He begins to crawl, a rat in a maze, no he can’t let himself think like that. He isn’t mindlessly fleeing, he is forging ahead down into the dark, he is calculating, he is gathering information, he is forming a plane. 

“you are in greater danger than you realize” green eyes warning ran threw his head over and over again. The hospital gowned he had been provided bunches up under him as he crawls, tangling in his legs till finally he hears a rip. The heavy air of the maintenance shaft blows over his exposed buttocks making him shiver despite the stifling heat, he’s exposed and vulnerable like this. He longs for his clothes for his jacket, his equipment, they are his armor, they are his protection. Without them he is naked, admittedly that’s a bit more literal at moment than Ford is comfortable with. 

what is the danger? how much greater can the danger be? The shaft begins to slop downward and narrow Ford crouches lower and wriggles along looking for an exit. the maintenance shaft was getting warmer, the remains of the hospital gown cling to him damp with perspiration. 

Does this mean he was going deeper into the ship? his ribs ace, the doctor had assured him that they had only been bruised, badly bruised, but they were not broken. Ford knows the risks of further trauma being inflicted on his ribs but he refuses to wait contritely for his fate. If he could just escape, if he could just get away he could find a safe place to rest and heal. He feels and access hatch and he pushes it open, and lowers himself down dropping nimbly to the ground below where he lands in a crouch. 

He’s in a locker room, Ford suspects it’s a space used by custodial staff. The smell of antiseptics and ammonium hangs thick in the air, the flour is sticky with the residue of spilled soap and other cleaners. looking around he approaches one of the lockers and slams his elbow in to it popping the lock, inside he finds a spare uniform, a tan jump suit. 

Wasting no time Ford rips off the flimsy hospital gowned and shoves it in the locker, stepping quickly into the ruff durable fabric his fingers quickly fastening the jumpsuit around himself. The jump suit isn’t his sweater or over coat, it smells of a stranger and strong scented soap, but it’s thick comforting in its practicality. 

Emboldened he moves quickly down the row of lockers ransacking them for supplies. His movement’s quick and efficient, He finds googles, and a dust mask even a hat to cover his head. he finds a pair of to-large gloves that he manages to slip his hands in jamming two fingers into the pinky’s masking his six digits. he bemoans that he wasn’t found a pair of shorts, even as his pilfered jump suit covers him he doesn’t feel comfortable going “commando” as Stan would call it. 

He continues searching, his bare feet slapping against the cold slightly sticky floor, but no shorts, no shoes, none that fit his physiology as fare as he can tell.

The feeling is back, is he being watched or is it just the paranoia, he’s stayed in one place for too long. he abandons the search and leaves the locker room stepping confidently his back straight even as his heart races. He focuses on keeping the confident steady stride moving as if it were perfectly normal for his species to go bare foot.

Once in the hall he encounters a few maintenance workers, and he relaxes moderately he moves along quickly moving as if he knows where he was going. The hallways he turned down became more and more crowded, Ford felt the sweet beading in his hairline and slowly tricking down the side of his face. He begins to see more and more beings wearing the uniform he recognizes as guards, he tugs his hat puling the shallow bill lower over his forehead. he notices another individual dressed as a custodian step into an alcove. One side of the alcove lit up at the custodians’ casual touch, it was another monitor, access to the ships data base, access to a map. Ford restrains himself moving along at the same steady pace until he spots a similar alcove that he promptly ducks in to it.

he runs a gloved finger over the wall, nothing happens, he repeats the gesture watching as the thick rubber flops and binds around his extended digit. Of course, the gloves! they were insulating his hand preventing him from interacting with the touch sensitive surface. He tries again, the glove flops against the wall squeaking as he runs his hand back and forth over the smooth surface. Ford grimaces he needs the information this monitor could give him, but to use it use the monitor he needs to remove his gloves. He clinches his hands, his face flushing with the old shame and self-consciousness, surely everyone is too preoccupied to notice, surely his fumbling’s with the gloves on is more conspicuous. He chews his lip and then ripped the glove off his hand, and touches the screen it lights up.

He is not being held on a ship, he’s being held on a station, a massive station, a spectacularly humongous feet of interstellar engineering. Ford finds himself feeling very small, schematics of prison sectors, multiple prison sectors, safes and vaults, spaces that are laid out like galleries or museums. There are sleeping quarters and cafeterias, a gourmet restaurant, and massive auditorium like spaces. Ford sorted through all of the information his stomach sinking with each new discovery but the plans seemed devoid of one thing that he would think of as a necessity. 

He couldn’t find the docking bay, where did space ships come and go? This station had to accept deliveries, it had to accept goods and customers, he had been brought by ship after all, hadn’t he? true the bounty hunters that had captured him and placed him in stasis for transportation but he remembered the hum of a space engine before the sedatives had taken effect.

So where did the ships dock, where did they accept deliveries? a station this size should have several. He could find none, he couldn’t find any ships either, not even short range defense flyers. He stepped back form the monitor his heart sinking somewhere below his navel. how was he going to get off this station, how was he going to escape?

He heard marching steps, a troop of guards where making their way down the hall form the direction he had come from. Ford deactivates the monitor jams his hand back into the glove and ducks out of the alcove. He forces himself the keep up the same brisk pace he’d been maintaining even as his heart races in his chest. He turns and finds himself in a dead end leading to an elevator, stepping forward with a confidence he doesn’t feel he presses the button to summon the lift and keeps his eyes forward as he hears the guards turn down the hall behind him. The elevator stops a soft ding accompanies the opening of the door and Ford steps inside hitting one of the numerous buttons without hesitation.

His heart stops as the troop of guards enter the elevator right behind him, her forces himself not to flinch or tense up more than he already is. For a moment, there is silence in the elevator except for the creaking of the guards’ heavy body armor.

“G7,” a guard’s rumbling voice makes Ford start then realizing he’s effectively blocking the control panel he reaches out to press the requested destination. 

A massive fist clumps around his forearm just under where the glove ends, ice runs through Fords veins. Slowly the arm is lifted and Ford feels himself forced to turn around and look into the grinning face of the caption. The caption’s free hand grasps the glove and he pulls it free exposing Fords splayed six digited hand. A low rumbling chuckle roles threw the guards that have captured Ford “there you are Doctor,” the caption speaks in the same tone he would use with a child “let’s get you back to your bed shall we” 

shame flushes Fords face red he clinches his fist and braces to rip his arm free and make a break for it. 

Lighting blossoms in Fords gut, his knees give out from under him, the air vacates his lungs as all his muscles spasm. He’s kept standing by the strong hand holding his arm, he looks up at the caption dazed. The caption grins down at Ford and slips the taser back into its holster “I was ready for you this time”

Ford gasps trying to regain his breath “now are you going to come along with me nice as peaceful like, the doctor is worried about you” the Caption gives him a little shake.

Ford goes to claw at the hand clamped around his arm “I don’t need a doctor”.

He didn’t see the fist coming, it’s driven into his chest and Ford heard the crake, all the color drained from his face and a fresh new pain blossoms threw him stealing his breath all over again. Hands are grabbing him lifting him off the ground “there! Now you need the doctor” the Captions voice is smug and self satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can anyone who's reading this because they're stuck at home for Corona related reasons give me a shout? if enough of you are out there i'm going to try hard to step up my out put
> 
> i work in entertainment and this thing hit my job pretty hard so i'm out of work, but i have a few projects in the works to keep me sane...ish this story being one of them :)


	9. Chapter 7: Try again

Ford’s side was on fire, he kicks and punches, twists and struggles, all of this sends roaring pain threw him, but he can’t give up. Hands are pinning him down to the bed he has just escaped, restraints are locked around his wrists and ankles, new straps are bing pulled taught over his chest and thighs. Ford bucks and the entire bed shudders, a hand grabs him by the cheeks and painfully yanks his face to the side. His brows furrow as he squints at the blurry face glowering at him his glasses lost at some point in the struggle. Ford feels the familiar frames as they are gently place back on his face and the caption’s image resolves its self, frowning down at him. “I will tase you again” it isn’t a threat.  


Ford freezes glowering, he wants to fight, he wants to make them fight for every clasp every buckle. But he freezes his treacherous body tense up locking him into an immobilized state, frozen in fear. More straps and restraints are locked into place, they are doing everything to keep Ford down, to ensure he can’t get back up again, not without their permission. Grinning with satisfaction the caption release Ford’s face and pats him on the cheek “you need to learn when to call it quits Doc,” Ford spits in the mans face.  


Infuriatingly the caption just straightened up and wiped the saliva from his face with a smug smile.  
“Aw Dr. Pines” Ford grimaced at the annoying cheerful tones of Clearik as he wobbled into the room “good to see you safely returned to your rightful place”  


The bulbous man approaches Fords bed side, “you shouldn’t wonder off like that, just look at the damage you’ve done,” Ford winces as a chubby finger jabs his side.  


“no worries, Dr. Hisp will have you patched up in no time” the pudgy hands grasp at the collar of Fords pilfered jumpsuit.  
Ford flinches away from the pawing hands, and then he feels the top button pop open. Quickly Clearik works his way down Ford opening the Jumpsuit exposing him all over again, the nurse steps forward “sir, theirs no need, I can….”.  


Clearik waves the nurse off “nonsense, I’m fully capable of performing this menial task, and I wish to appraise the damage”  
Scissors materialize in Cleairk’s hand and the protection of the jumpsuit is hacked away at with a brutal efficiency. Ford feels as if he is being skinned alive, his feels himself going rigid with tension and the heat raising in his face. The guards still in the room snicker at his helplessness and humiliation. Clearik works as if he is a child unwrapping a present, his face a sickening mask of triumphant glee. Fords stomach turns, he twists his hand in it’s cuff this time it’s the work of seconds and his hand is free.  


is thrown back as Ford punches him in the face, blood trickles from the broad nose and Clearik gaps at Ford in surprise for a second. Ford feels a well of triumph, then shock, and then his arm is being grabbed and roughly re-secured. Ford struggles as he feels the straps and bonds tightened further and more are added making him gasp with pain. Clearik approaches Ford again whipping the blood from his nose with a chuckle, “I respect you Dr. Pines, I really do,”  


reaches down to pat Ford on the head “but I can’t permit you to continue straining yourself like this, you’re going to do irreparable damage to yourself”  


jerks his head away from Cleairk’s grasp and spits at the man, the act of defiance was met with a calm smile. Clearik wipes the spit from his face and turns to the Dr. Hisp “sedate him, see what you can do about those bruises and the eye.” He smiles triumphantly down at Ford.  


no” Fords heart stops as he registers what Clearik has just ordered “no!” he begins to thrash.  


shshsh” Clearik places a finger against Fords lips “it’s for your own good,” Ford tries to bite the finger Clearik pulls back just in time “don’t go making it even harder on yourself”.  


. Hisp and his nurse are by fords side preparing a syringe, the nurse turns his arm and begins gently flicking searching for a vain. Ford looks up at him afraid, the nurse had taken pity on him before. Both the nurse and the doctor had been gentle and compassionate surly.  


please” he looks to the doctor first, the man makes a point at not looking at him, focusing on measuring out the medication.  


Ford turns to the nurse, “help me” the plea is horse fear constricting his voice, the nurse visually flinches.  


Fords only answer his firm hands pinning his arm and a slight prick as the needle bites into his skin. The world slows, the doctor depresses the plunger, the needle is withdrawn and gentle fingers massage the spot before applying a bandage. Fords heart is racing, he doesn’t want to lose consciousness, he doesn’t want to lose the last bit of control he has. Dr. Hisp is monitoring his heart rate a small frown creasing his brow. “breathe Dr. Pines” he says patient “don’t fight the medication, relax” Ford Shakes his head fretfully not trusting himself to speak.  


Dr. Hisp looked down at Fords panicked expression with compassion “it will only be for a few hours Dr. Pines, you are perfectly safe,” Ford laughs at that.  


“you are not at risk of further physical harm,” Dr. Hisp amended “we’re just going to see to your broken ribs, redress your injuries….and get you situated in more suitable accommodations”  
Ford’s vision was beginning to blur his thoughts slowing to a crawl, he didn’t like how Dr. Hisp had said suitable accommodations. He opened his mouth he wanted to know more, he wanted to protest but the thoughts jumbled up and mixed together. His tongue is sluggish “akommudatshions?” the word slurred, but he wanted to know he had to know, If he couldn’t have control at least he could know.  


The two medical professionals exchange looks, “just rest, you’ll heal better if you permit yourself to rest”.  
Stubbornly Ford shakes his head, but it doesn’t matter the shadows at the edge of his vision are already closing in. he doesn’t know how long it takes, how long he fights it, but eventually the darkness swallows him and he sinks into a deep unnatural sleep  


******  


“Hang on Stanford help is on the way” Green eyes is back, Ford sits up in the shadowed mindscape.  


He squints into the darkness trying to pick out the details of the mindscape, the shadows grow darker as if actively trying to thwart his efforts. He frowns at the darkness and stands up rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t see how that’s supposed to be reassuring” he walks around the space pacing out a circle feeling the old shag carpet under his feet.  


“when your so called, help gets here I’ll most likely go from being one megalomaniacs prisoner to another’s” his toe bumps the edge of a piece of furniture and Ford leans down to confirm it’s the lounge chair he knows is there.  


Green eyes chuckles, “he ain’t my help,” a cough and the accented gravel is gone “as per your conditions,” he sounds like he is quoting from a scrip the words careful and measured.  


“he is someone who would help you of his own free will without my prompting, I just told him where you are” a softness enters green eye’s words, Ford’s heart aches he ignores it.  


Ford sits down heavily “and what do you get from him, surly you didn’t just give him that information for free”  
Green eyes narrow the gravel is back irritated “that’s between ‘im and me”  


“see there you go” Ford stands up again and begins pacing in a little circle “not reassured” he throws his hand in the air “what are you playing at? What do you want? What is this mysterious helper after? What does he want from me? I don’t believe he’s doing it out of an altruistic impulse. everyone I meet wants a piece of me for some reason or other.”  


behind him Ford hears cards being shuffled, he pauses something about that rings familiar, again his heart aches. the shuffling is practiced, falling into a steady rhythm that calms Ford “you’re panicking” it’s a statement.  


“why shouldn’t I be” he spines throwing his arms wide as he glares at the green eyes, “I’m being held captive by a mad auctioneer, I’m being hunted by a force of evil bent on destroying the multiverse, and an eldritch nightmare keeps popping into my dreams to offer cryptic warnings and advice.”  


The cards stop, six iridescent green eyes slowly blink at him, Ford isn’t sure how knows but the comment about eldritch nightmare hurt.  


“I’m sorry” why is Ford apologizing, “no, I’m not” he growls running his hands threw his hair, he’s so confused and scared.  
Ford crosses his arms and hangs his head “they sedated me,” he makes a point of not looking at Green eyes.  
Ford needs to layout the facts break down the situation into manageable pieces “I don’t know what’s happening, I wont know till they let me wake up”  


The cards begin to shuffle again, “being sedated ain’t all that different from getting you bell rung, better for your brain pan” Green eyes leaves the gravel in his tones this time, the shuffling cards glow slightly in the darkness.  


Ford sinks into the chair with a heavy sigh “yes, but when I’m knocked unconscious I don’t see it coming” he stands back up again anxious and irritated “why is it so dark in here”  


Green eyes begins dealing out the cards “I don’ know what you’re talk’in bout”  


Ford knows he’s doing it on purpose the thick accent the gravely tone “I know it’s my cabin” he snaps “why do you mask that you meet me in a mindscape of my own @#&^* Cabin”  


the dealing slows, “didn’t want you to think I was playing at somethin” a dim light illuminates the space but green eyes remains draped in shadow an undulating darkness in the corner.  


Ford looks around the familiar space and breaths out the space puts him at ease, even as it stirs up a pang of homesickness. “I know you’re playing at something, I see this as a blatant attempt to manipulate me” he sinks into the old chair “but at the moment I don’t care”.  


Green eyes quickly finishes dealing out the cards, somehow the sound of the cards flicking as they are sorted sounds injured. “I like this part of your mindscape, its cozy” the stack of dealt cards floats to Ford “poker or go fish”.  


Ford accepts the cards and fans them open, “why are you here?”  


“to tell you help is on the way,” Ford can hear the hurt, the second half is spoken softy almost fearfully “and to keep you company” Ford can see the cards fan open suspended in the undulating darkness.  


Ford studies the darkness, “got any sixes?”  


He doesn’t trust green eyes but it’s better than being left alone, right?


	10. Chapter 8:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and green eyes have a talk, Ford has to deal with the consequences of his outburst

“how long are they going to keep me like this?” Ford’s question startles Green eyes, he pauses in his card shuffling “not much longer”.

Ford squints into the undulating darkness “is something wrong?”

Green eyes begins dealing out the cards “when you wake up you’re going to have to stay calm,”

Ford accepts the dealt cards “is the danger still greater than I realize?”

“yes” green eyes is solemn

Ford wrestles with himself “do you have any suggestions?”

Green eyes lowers his cards and studies Ford “you mean aside from trust me and the help that’s on the way?”

Fords eyes harden “yes” the two study each other, two brown eyes and six iridescent green eyes scrutinize each other.

An exasperated sigh accompanies the sound of cards being shuffled “Clearik wants you to squirm, he wants you to fight him, give him what he wants give him a show. Putting up a prolonged resistance will have the best outcome, know it’s going to be largely futile, Clearik is going to mock your efforts, don’t give up don’t loose hope.”

Ford’s mouth presses into a hard line, he doesn’t like that answer “how do I get off the station” the question is out before Ford can stop it. 

“you aren’t going to make it that far” the statement is mater of fact

Ford studies his cards without really seeing them “you want me to trust you, you want me to trust whoever it is that’s coming to save me”

Green eyes knows where this is going “ya, I do”

Ford meets the glowing green eyes and delivers his ultimatum, “then prove to me you are trust worthy giving me the information I need, even if I am doomed to fail, at least let me fail with all the information.”

Green eyes lays down his cards and blinks steadily at Ford for a few moments, and then they sigh “the station is in a stable pocket dimension, the only way on or off it is threw portals, these portals are closely guarded and monitored at all times, Clearik has spent decades perfected the art of safe guarding his…assets. This station, those portals are his opus.”

“do you know how to beet the system?” Ford kept digging

“not without help” frustration creeps into Green eyes voice, “and even then…I’m...it…” greens eyes struggles for a moment “I don’t know how you can beet it on your own”

Ford grins “I figured out how to build a portal, I bet I can find a way to beat one”

Ford can hear the smile “ya, if anyone can figure it out its you...” green eyes cuts its self off “its almost time, remember stay calm keep your head, and know that help is coming”. 



Ford couldn’t move, a glaring light blinded him, his heart begins to race he closes his eyes. Don’t’ panic Green eyes warned you, but i don’t trust green eyes, Fords thoughts were racing. He took a deep breath slowly, he calmed himself and eased his eyes open, “he’s coming around” the nurse was close by.

Ford takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. Everything is a blur, he tries to reach out for his glasses and finds something is pinning down his wrist. Her turns his head squinting trying to discern detail amongst the blur, something chafes over his throat. A shadow approaches him and he feels his glasses being slipped on to his face and the world comes into focus. The nurse has an apologetic expression “can you breathe ok Dr. Pines”

Ford shifts feeling the restraint around his neck “I can breathe” he shifts again feeling the restraints binding his arms and legs “I can’t move”

Dr. Hisp appears on Fords other side “do you wish to sit up?”

Ford tries to nod but the restraint around his neck dig in painfully “yes” his voice is dry and raspy sounding.

The surface Ford is bound to shifts tilting and bending till Ford finds himself in a fairly comfortable siting position. He’s been striped again and left with a flimsy hospital gown to protect against the chill of the room and provide a small modicum of modesty. He’s been locked to something that Reminds Ford of a dentist’s chair. The Rings that have been locked around his wrists, ankles, knees, elbows, thighs, and biceps, effetely locking him in place are a new addition. He’s held more securely than the previous bed restraints could have ever accomplished. Ford Shifts again testing the security of bonds, he isn’t going anywhere in a hurry. A cup appears in front of his face a bendy straw carefully positioned. Ford looks up confused the Nurse smiles reassuringly “I thought your mouth might be dry”

He’s right, Ford gulps at the water frustrated by the straws inability to dispense more, “easy” the nurse pulls the cup of water back “too much to quickly and you’ll make yourself sick”

Ford strains to reach for the cup again, the ring around his neck doesn’t’ budge keeping him securely pinned in place. Ford redirects his attention pulling and straining against his prison, as his struggles he becomes aware of the IV attached to his arm, that explains why he isn’t actually hungry or thirsty despite his mouth being dry and is stomach being achingly empty. He frowns, something brushes agains the inside of his leg and he goes rigged. curiosity over comes fear and he twists his hips slightly and it brushes against the inside of his thigh again. It’s a tube fear and dread claw at Fords guts, it can’t be, the tube warms slightly as something passes threw it and Ford feels the easing of pressure in his blaster. “release me!” he strains, his heart is racing again, a catheter, an IV and a catheter, they were prepared to restrain him like this indefinitely. 

Dr. Hisp is making a point of not meeting his eyes again “we can’t”.

Ford fights the panic rising in him “you can’t keep me like this!!” he begins pulling violently at the restraints.

“easy” Ford hears the cup hit the floor, the nurse is trying to stop Fords thrashing pressing down on Fords forehead and sternum “calm down you’re going to hurt yourself”

“I want up, let me up” Ford is starting to hyperventilate.

Dr. Hisp is by the IV a syringe of medication in his hand “Dr. Pines!” his voice is a commanding bark that makes Ford freeze “if you do not control yourself this instant I will sedate you”

“no” Ford wants it to be a command, he wants it to carry as much authority as Dr. Hisp’s voice did just moments ago, but it isn’t a command it’s a plea “don’t”

slowly Dr. Hisp raises the syringe his other hand also raising and open, clearly conveying the no harm gesture. Slowly the syringe is place on a small table within easy reach for the doctor. Ford breath is still to fast to shallow, he isn’t getting enough oxygen, his head is starting to spin. A mask is pressed over his face, “easy, easy now, just calm down just breath, just breath, in out in out there you go in and out in and out, in 123 and out 23 in 123 out 123”

Ford focuses on making his breath steady, he shouldn’t have panicked, he doesn’t have that luxury, he had to keep his head, help was coming.

Could he trust that help, what new agendas would his rescuer bring into the mix? He couldn’t think about that now, he need to focus on the most emanate problem. The mask is pulled away and Ford takes a few more steady breaths “how long?”

“only a little less than a day, we need to get your ribs wrapped and transport you to this more secure wing of the med bay” the nurse busied himself, storing equipment and cleaning up the spilt water.

“sedation makes for easer handling with difficult patiens, but it still has its risks” Dr. Hisp brings out a fresh cup of water offering it to Ford

this time Ford hesitates, “it’s just water, nothing else” Hisp reassures “drink, the drugs have given you dry mouth”

Ford takes a long pull on the offered straw the cool liquid sending a wave a relief threw mouth and throat. he releases the straw to take a breath “how long do you plan on keeping me like this?”

Hisp tilts the cup forward again suggestively and Ford drinks “your ribs are bruised a few have broken, it will take them at least four weeks to fully heal”

Ford stars at the doctor in horror four week powerless to move, four week being given sustenance threw a tube and relieving himself in a bag. The thought alone sets him straining again he tries to twist his wrist around but the rings are pulled to tight. Pity flashes in Dr. Hisp’s eyes as a piteous moan escapes Ford, “it’s not my decision, Clearik needs you presentation ready,”

Hisp sighs and truly meets Fords eyes for the first time “I’ve been here a long time, I’ve treated many, I’ve seen your type before, you’re going to fight every step of the way,” he turns to leave.

“the good news is Clearik likes it when the merchandise puts on a good show, he’ll leave you like this for a few days, let the lessen sink in. I recommend, if you don’t want to end up back here, start using that brilliant mind you’re supposed to have, don’t antagonize the guards” he gestures and the nurse sprints to his side to leave.

“why?” the question stops Hisp in his traces

slowly Hisp turns and meets Ford’s eyes again “because I don’t want to waist my time needlessly tending to injuries you insist on exacerbating”

The pair leave and the room is plunged into darkness, Ford finds himself alone in an empty room with his thoughts, and an itchy nose.


	11. What Happened to Stan

The cards make a satisfying fwap sound as Ford slams them down, Green eyes lets out an exasperated sigh “really this is juvenile, can’t we play poker just this once”.

“for an extradimensional being you’re sour looser” Ford sits back in the chair as Green eyes begins shuffling the cards again

“and you’re a sore winner” Green pauses for just a second in his shuffles “how are you holding up?”

“can we talk about something else please,” he settles deeper into the chair and lets out a contented sigh.

“my brother found this chair” Ford looks around the cabin, “I didn’t ask to many questions after the TV incident, figured I was happier not knowing”

For a second the Green eyes seem to disappear but then Ford realizes that they’d just looked away from him. If Ford didn’t know better he’d say the eldritch creature siting across form his was averting his gaze “what’s he like, your brother?”.

Ford looks down at his hands “he was a good man, I didn’t tell him that enough” a small stack of dealt cards appeared in front of Ford, he accepted them for something to do with his hands.

He shuffles the cards sorting through them without actually looking at them, “when we were kids, I was the brains, he was the brawn, and together we were an unstoppable team, but when we got older……. We started to grow apart… I started to pull away, things happened stuff was said, and…I.. I lost him, and for a really long time I was to proud to go and find him again.”

Green eyes nods “I know this story, it happens far to often”.

“I don’t want to talk about him,” Ford puts down the cards looking away form green eyes.

“I didn’t mean to cause you distress, I didn’t mean to stir up bad memories” Green eyes, speaks softly.

“No, most of my memories of Stan are good,” he smiles, it’s sad “we reconnected, it’s a long story but, Stan got in trouble, he didn’t call me of course,” he chuckles to himself.

“He was as proud and suborn as I was,” Ford shifts leaning forward “but his troubles called me, and all the things all the stuff I was angry about, it didn’t matter anymore. My brother needed help. So, I went to help him. It did not go as I had planned,” another chuckle “it worked out though, and suddenly I had my brother back. We had issues we had to work out, we weren’t the same kids anymore. In the end, we became a team again and things were going well” Ford’s voice suddenly breaks and he stops.

“Ya don’t have ta….we can talk ‘bout something else” the familiar cadences are back, a low gravely quality that makes Ford’s grief new and raw.

He clinches his hands he must keep going “I can’t think about him without remembering the last time I saw him”.

Ford pinches the bridge of his nose pushing up his glasses he rubs his face fighting the emotions., “Ford” it’s a plea “stop, I…... He doesn’t wan this, he wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself.” Green eyes is trying to be kind.

Ford doesn’t want the kindness not when it comes to this “it was my fault” he can taste the grief, the guilt, “I am the reason Stanly is dead!!”.

****

“open the portal Pines” Ford is roughly shoved into the desk chair, it rolls slamming into the controls panel.

“No” Ford tries to stand but a Cain jabs him in the chest nocking him back again, Ford squints up at Alderman Northwest, his head spinning as the copious amounts of caffeine and sleep deprivation fight for supremacy in his brain.

Alderman frowns and leans into his cane digging in making Ford gasp with pain “NO” it’s not a shout or a question it a blade sharp and dangerous.

“You do not get to say NO,” he removes his Cain only grab Ford by the jaw “I’m the one with the money, the one with the power, I get to say NO I get to say YES,”

Ford is having a hard time focusing, he’s so tired and it feel like his heart is going to burst threw his chest. Alderman sees the unfocused haze in the scientist’s eyes, hi tightens his grip and shakes Ford “PAY! attention!!!”

The words are thick as they come out of Fords mouth slurred by his hazy mind “It’s too dangerous, it could destabilize our reality! Treat apart this dimension! Crake our planet like an egg”.

Ford is desperate to reach the power-hungry man “please Alderman we have been messing with forces beyond our comprehension”.

Alderman’s eyes narrow “I know EXACTLY what I’m dealing with” he releases Ford with a shove “Ultimate power! That portal is the key the universe! To the multiverse!”

Ford can see the madness, he sees the greed, he sees everything his brother warned him about. He bows his head “I won’t do it” his tone is grim resigned and resolute.

Alderman’s frown deepens “I see,” he picks up his Cain studying the handle “I’ll just have to ask your little friend”

Ford only has time for his eyes to widen in shock and the cain crakes into his head, knocking him unconscious. 

The laughter echoes threw the underground lab the unnatural reverberations filling the cavernous space. A painful smile stretches Fords mouth and glowing yellow eyes open “ahahahaha, it’s is good to be back, man Fordsy you are in ruff shape” Bill pushes Ford’s body out of the chair swaying haphazardly.

Chortling Bill evaluates the days old clothes wrinkled and stained, he runs caffein jittery hands threw the greasy tangled locks. 

“Fordsy we’ve talked about this, your stupid meat sack is delicate,” he grabs one of Fords fingers, there’s a snap.

Bill laughs letting out a whoop “man that felt good”

Alderman looks board, he taps his cane impatient “If your done gloating Mr. Cipher”.

“Yes, yes” Bill sits back down in the chair pushing it down the control panel with a little twirl “a portal to open a reality to invade” 

he stretches out the six digit hands and begins to throw switches and tap keys gleefully “so much to do, so much to do, but don’t worry Fordsy we’ll have all the time in the world to play after”

Helpless Ford watches a spectral figure at Bill’s side his eyes glued to the Portal as lights illuminate and beams Ignite, the humming of massive extraterrestrial machines slowly churn to life.

“ AND HERE WE GOOO!” Bill slams a final button; the portal flairs lets out a winning grown and dies.

Bill frowns and presses the button again, nothing happens, “no!” He slams the button again and again “NO no no no no no no! What did you do!!” He turns to Ford’s astral form his eyes flashing red with rage.

Ford flinches, “I may not have been able to completely dismantle the portal but I was able to reconfigure the sequence I’ve locked you out Bill” Ford finds to strength to face down Bill’s rage.

“Tell me how to open the portal” Bill snaps, punctuating his demand with the snap of another finger.

“Never” Ford clinches his spectral fists determined “do what you want to me, to my body but I will never open the portal, and there’s nothing you can do to me to change my mind”

Bills head snaps up and he grins at Ford astral form “interesting choice of words there Fordsy, nothing I can do to you” he grabs another of Fords fingers and slowly begins binding it backwards.

Ford watches his own finger, his stomach squirms with discomfort “there’s no one else Bill, no one you can use against me. You….” He bows his head ashamed “I’ve driven them all away”

Bill cackles and Fords head snaps up “you should have more faith in people Sixer” Bill spins addressing Alderman who has silently watching the one-sided argument an irritated expression souring his face.

“Hay money bags, turns out we’re going to need your little house guest, Sixer here has decided to make things difficult”. 

He spins back to Ford “you should get some rest Sixer you’re going to have a lot of work to do” and then Ford blacks out banished into his own subconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic and i'm abysmal at tags, please leave suggestions for tags i should add to the description. if you spot a spelling or grammar mistake please feel free to draw my attention to it, i may not correct it right away but i'm trying to get better at editing my stuff, and spell check doesn't always catch the mistakes i make.   
> and ya tittle suggestions would be appreciated as well


End file.
